1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape loading and unloading mechanism of a taped record reproduction apparatus of the cassette type in which a tape is pulled out from a cassette and is wound around a rotating head drum at a prescribed position thereof for recording and reproducing video signals, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the unloading operation of a magnetized tape which has been pulled out from a cassette whereby the tape is housed again into the cassette in the video tape recorder (VTR or VCR) of a cassette type, in general, it is necessary that a tape pull out member be retracted into a cassette opening and that at the same time either or both of a feeding reel or a rewinding reel within the cassette be rotated in a tape take-up direction, in order for the magnetized tape, which has been slackened, to be wound back into the cassette. When such an operation is performed at the time of unloading, in a conventional apparatus a complicated mechanism is required to detect the unloading state in order for a take up idler to be engaged with or disengaged from the reel.